It is known in the art that linearly extendable and retractable hoses can be created in which extending forces are provided by pressure differentials between water inside the hoses and the ambient environment, and in which retracting forces are provided by elements such as springs or elastic layers which tend to collapse the hose when it is no longer being used to carry water. While extendable and retractable hoses provide certain benefits relative to conventional, fixed length hoses, they are also associated with certain drawbacks, particularly when the retracting forces are provided by elastic layers. For example, prior art extendable and retractable hoses often use water absorbing fiber woven covers, making handling the hose a cold, wet, and dirty experience. Similarly, prior art extendable hoses will often be designed in such a manner that a woven reinforcement cover used to provide structural support to the hose will be exposed to, and will easily be frayed or worn away on, rough surfaces like concrete, asphalt, and brick. Problems have also been experienced in prior art extendable hoses which feature a reinforcement which is separate from an inner hose used to transport water related to the inner hose being caught on the inner surface of the reinforcement cover, raising the risk that the inner hose will stretch and snap. Yet another problem with prior art extendable and retractable hoses is that, if the portion of the hose which provides the retracting force is made out of thermal plastic, it can permanently lose its full elastic properties if pressurized for long periods and/or if heated while extended. Ironically, these same types of hoses (i.e., those in which the portion of the hose which provides the retracting force is made out of thermal plastic) also suffer from the drawback that, until the elastic properties of the hose are lost, the hose will tend to exert a retracting force which is strong enough to prevent the hose from being conveniently used. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved hose design, preferably one which uses an elastic layer to provide retracting force, which will maintain the size change benefits of linearly retractable and extendable design while addressing one or more of the drawbacks which have been experienced with prior art extendable and retractable hoses.